


Make over

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 英語タイトルは「仕立て直し」ですが、日本語タイトルは雰囲気優先で「御衣」。ベイズとチアルートがジェダ・シティにいるときのお話。寺院が破壊されてから数年、ベイズが放浪していた頃の話。





	

御衣（おんぞ）

 

「困ったな……」  
　ベイズがつぶやいたのを、聞き逃すチアルートではなかった。  
「どうした？」  
「いや……なに……おまえの僧衣が、ずいぶん傷んでしまったな、と思って」  
　すり切れて、一部が透けそうになっているチアルートの僧衣を手に、ベイズは首をかしげた。  
　ベイズは数ヶ月ぶりにジェダに戻ってきている。  
　彼は帝国軍によってジェダ・シティの寺院が破壊されてから、「ウィルズの守護者」であることをやめ、スタッフを捨ててブラスターを手に戦うことを選んだ。彼はジェダからほかの星々を転々として、帝国に牙をむくものたちと共に戦っている。  
　ひとつの組織に属することをよしとしない彼は、そのときどきの作戦に参加する傭兵として戦場から戦場を渡り歩いていた。  
　いっぽうチアルートはジェダ・シティに残り、寺院が失われ教団も散り散りになってしまっても、フォースを信じる教えを守り続ける道を選んだ。  
　戦闘が終わるたびに、ベイズはジェダに戻り、チアルートと共に過ごすのだった。  
　チアルートは盲目ではあったが、非常に勘が鋭く、武芸の達人でもあったので、荒廃したジェダ・シティでの暮らしも、ほぼ、ひとりで不自由なく切り抜けることができた。  
　とはいえ、彼一人の力ではできないこともあって、そこを細々と世話を焼くベイズだった。チアルートのために心を砕くことは、ベイズの存在がチアルートにとって意味があると感じられることだったが、自分がいつも一緒にいるわけではない、ということを思い知らされる瞬間でもあった。  
　老師がとらわれ、事実上の教団解散となってから、もう数年が経つ。  
　チアルートがもとから持っていた数枚の僧衣を、ベイズがときどき繕ったりしながら着ていたのだが、ついに、どれも生地自体がいたんでしまい、修理のしようがないところまできてしまった。  
「……新調するしかないが、手頃な布が手にはいるかな」  
　寺院が勢威をふるっていた時代には、儀式用のきらびやかなものから修行のためのものまで、さまざまな生地をおさめる出入りの商人がいたものだった。信者たちからの奉納品としての生地もたくさんあった。  
　だが、そんな商人たちも帝国軍の侵攻とともにあちこちに逃げ、街に残った小さな布地屋は、うんと当世風のものか、安物しか扱わなくなっていて、僧衣に使えるような布を手に入れるのが難しいのだった。  
「ならば、わたしはこれを着るから」  
　寝台の下に置いてある小さな行李の中から、チアルートは一着の僧衣を取りだした。  
「なんだ、もう一着あったのか」  
　ベイズがほっとした声を出すと、  
「うん、隠しておいていた」  
　と、チアルートが答えた。  
「隠しておいた？」  
　ベイズが思わずオウム返しすると、  
「うん。おまえが着ていたものだから、着ずにとっておこうと思って」  
　と、チアルートは答える。  
　ベイズは寺院を出て行った日、自分が修行中に使っていた行李を中身ごとそっくりチアルートに渡していた。  
「役に立つならなんでも使え、って、言っただろう。なんでそのまま使えるものを……」  
　と、ベイズは口に出しては言ったが、おもはゆいようなうれしい気持ちになった。  
「じゃあ、それを直すか」  
　ベイズの僧衣とチアルートの僧衣を重ねてみると、やはり、ベイズのものの方が全体に長い。  
　着丈と袖を少し詰めることにして、印をつけ、端を解いた。  
　修行者たちは、教義の理解や武術の修練のほかに、掃除や炊事、裁縫といった日常的な作業も修行の一環で身につけていた。生活全般を自分たちの手でまかなう習慣だったからである。  
　日頃は銃火器や機械を扱っている手に針と鋏を持ち、ベイズは器用に衣を直していく。  
　チアルートの僧衣はほどいてみると、折り目はすり切れ、広い部分も薄くなっていて、かなりいたんでいた。再利用できそうな部分はほんの一片だった。ベイズは小さなため息をついて、手の中の一片の布地を見つめ、そっとポケットにしまった。  
　しばらく経って。  
「できた。チアルート、着てみてくれ」  
　そう言われて、チアルートはおとなしく、白い寝間着を脱いで僧衣に袖を通した。  
「どうだ？」  
　ベイズが着丈や袖丈をチェックするつもりできくと、チアルートは、  
「おまえのにおいがする」  
　と、そっと袖を鼻につけて答えた。  
「おれが着ていた頃から何年たってると思うんだ。とっくの昔に匂いなんて消えてるだろ？」  
　ベイズの顔が赤くなる。  
「だが、においは物質だから、分子が壊れてしまわないかぎり、残るはずだ」  
　チアルートは鼻を袖につけたまま、妙な理屈をこねる。  
「おまえのにおいが消えてしまうのがもったいない」  
　そんなことを言われて、ベイズの顔はますます赤くなる。  
「そんな古着のにおいなんて消えるように、音波洗濯機で丁寧に洗うぞ」  
　照れ隠しにベイズがそう言うと、  
「じゃあ、また新しいにおいをつけてくれ」  
　と、チアルートはベイズに抱きついて笑った。

 

了

**Author's Note:**

> 友達のillyさんの原案です


End file.
